Cloudy Nights
by ana barton
Summary: It was a cloudy night when he really got to know her. Oneshot.


Cloudy Night

ana barton

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters from YuYu Hakusho in this story. This is mainly for entertainment purposes only. Be kind.

-o-o-o-

It was a cloudy night; the moonlight barely got through the clouds. He lay down on the grass and stared at the barely visible moon. He smiled to himself; it was a night like this when he met her, really met her. He'd known her a long time but it was that night when he felt he really met her for the first time…

-o-o-o-

He was severely wounded in their recent mission. They took him to the temple where she treated his wounds, as usual. The other three had also been wounded but she had turned to him first.

He woke up in the middle of the night, restless. He staggered outside. The clouds covered the moon but enough light filtered through to enable him to see where he was going. He stopped at the rise and sat down. He removed the bandages to look at his wounds – they were already healing well, though he was going to have more scars now.

He heard a twig break. His wounds had so affected his spiritual powers that he didn't feel anyone near. He looked behind him warily, aware that in his weakened state he was an easy target for any being. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it was her.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked gruffly.

She sat down beside him. "I was worried about you. When I saw you go out, I followed you."

Her voice sounded weird. "Are you crying?"

"No," she denied even while she was wiping her cheeks.

He turned to face her. "You have been crying," he stated.

"I can't help it," she sobbed. "I was so scared when they brought you in. You were so pale and… and I could barely feel your ki…"

Almost unconsciously, as if he was outside his body, he took her gently in his arms and let her cry. Her sobs touched his heart; something that he felt would never happen in this lifetime.

He stroked her hair to calm her down. "But I'm all right now," he whispered. "I'm used to it."

"I'm not!" she retorted. "Everytime I see you get hurt…"

"It's part of the job, you know that."

"That doesn't make it any easier."

She got him there. He couldn't say anything more so he just held her. After a while, her breathing evened out – she was asleep. He started to carry her to the temple but he was still weak. He could call the others but decided against it.

He laid her down on the grass and watched her sleep. Her hold on his arm had lessened but he didn't move away. Instead he lay down beside her and closed his eyes. His last thought before sleep took him was that nobody had cried for him before. It felt good to have someone worry about him once in a while… He turned on his side and put his arm on her waist. She snuggled closer in his embrace and he smiled…

-o-o-o-

He smiled at the moon as he stretched out on the grass, closing his eyes when he felt her near, feigning sleep.

"I know you're not asleep so you might as well help me here," she said.

He got up and helped her settle on the grass. He sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned on him.

"Hey!" she cried out suddenly.

He looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

She held his hand on her distended stomach. "She kicked me," she replied in wonder. He jumped a bit when he too felt the baby kick. He smiled at her in amazement.

"She's a real fighter," she said. "Takes after her Otou-chan, ne?"

"And her Okaa-chan as well…" he kissed her forehead. "Aishiteru, Botan-koishii."

"I love you, too, Hiei," she replied.

-owari-

-o-o-o-

Author's Notes:

Erh… hi? I thought I lost this fic of mine… thank heavens I found a copy in my website… which I haven't updated in close to two or three years, maybe…

Pairings-wise… I have no idea where this came from. I do have this idea playing about at the back of my head for a Yusuke-Yukina pairing, mainly because I was ticked off at someone and/or something, according to my notes, and that was years ago, mind you. Now if I can only find the necessary inspiration to write that…


End file.
